Which one of us ?
by SanaRan
Summary: Kirino Ranmaru hides a big secret ,, TakuRan fic , Shindou X Kirino , ( Disclaimer ) I don't own IEGO nor its characters nor this story


Shindou had never felt so bored before , those soulless , dull models couldn't please him , he had said the word 'no' so much that day that it went almost automatically out of his mouth , and he cursed the day he accepted that service , it was good that his parents company would make the advertising campaign , but nothing had given him headache as much as that damn sports products line ,

" Shindou .. we've interviewed thirty models .. " Tsurugi said , Shindou's personal assistant " .. please .. choose somebody "

" those girls aren't funny .. " the brunet sighed " .. I'll pick one when the right one appears .. send the next one "

Tsurugi mumbled something before calling the next candidate , neither him was happy to be there , actually he should've been out of business but they required extra hours for that delay ,

The candidate entered , and as soon as he put his sight on her , Shindou almost lost his balance , long pink hair tied in delicate braids , brave and bright emerald green eyes , thin mouth with a shade of pink lipstick , adorable cheeks and face to look at , her body wasn't very developed , but the wine red dress fell very well that it wasn't important , she was beautiful and Shindou found her strangely familiar ,

" Kirino Ran .. nineteen years old .. an actress and a fashion model since eight years old " Tsurugi said reading the girl's file " .. has experience with advertisements and series "

" nice to meet you .. " the girl smiled , revealing he perfect teeth " it would be honor for me to present the Raimon line .. and more in a company as known as the Eleven Master "

" it's her .. it must be her .. " Shindou shouted " cancel all the others .. we've found our model "

Tsurugi raised an eyebrow and looked at Ran up to down , he was crazy to let that selection end , but that girl seemed too delicate to announce sports materials , if it was a line of perfume or makeup she would be perfect , but the pinkette looked very delicate to be already have done some sport in her life ,

" are you sure ? .. " the bluette " .. she's so beautiful .. but she doesn't look like an athlete "

" in reality I played soccer .. did Olympic gymnastics and alittle swimming .. " the girl replied " anyway I can get into any character "

" so we're determined .. " Shindou smiled " can we sign the contract tomorrow and start the photo shoots at 7 AM ? "

" ok .. I'll be here " said Ran ,

" just one more question .. " Shindou said " .. are you related to Kirino Ranmaru ? "

Tsurugi watched the girl hesitantly for a few seconds , Kirino Ranmaru was Shindou's best friend , they have known each other for years and were very close , but Kirino has gone to study abroad , it was two years ago and the two are only communicating throw the phone and computer ,

" she looks like Ranmaru .. " Tsurugi said " she has the same last name "

" he's my twin .. " Ran said squeezing the fabric of her dress " .. I know who you're Shindou .. but I didn't want to use your friendship with my brother to get the contract "

" I've known Kirino since we were four .. " Shindou folded his arms " .. why haven't I heard of you ? "

" our parents are separated .. I lived with my father and he lived with my mother ... we were forbidden to see each other .. " replied the girl " my brother will come to the town today .. I'm sure he'll love to hang out with you "

" is that serious ? .. " Shindou disarmed the stout attitude " this meeting's over .. I forgot my cell phone and I need to call him "

This time it was Tsurugi who folded his arms , there was something strange about this girl ,, as soon as Shindou picked up his things to leave , he disappeared from the testing room , the bluette has to guard his suspicious for later ,,,

Ran ran as fast as he can , when he got into his car he could feel his heart beating fast as he got rid of the dress , underneath he wore a tucked black shorts , he lowered the tucks until being fully stretched , then wore a green polo shirt , he removed the green contact lenses , carefully put them in their case and started to get rid of the makeup ,

" I hate this part .. " he mumbled as he removed the base " ok .. I'm almost done "

Finally he untied his braids , ran his fingers through his hair to straighten and untangle the strands , tied them in two small pigtails , replaced the sneakers with white shoes and ran to the studio's entrance , he intended to run towards Shindou pretending that it was an accident , but his running was so disorient that he really bumped into his friend by accident ,

" I'm sorry .. " Kirino said " I wasn't paying attention .. "

" Kirino ? .. " Shindou shrieked " is it really you ? .. when did you arrive ? "

" I tried to call you this morning .. but you didn't answer .. " the pinkette smiled " .. you told me that you're spending alot of time here .. so I tried my luck ... Takuto .. I'm home "

" welcome back Kirino .. " Shindou grinned " .. I already met your sister ... she's beautiful .. I've never seen a prettier girl "

" careful .. I'm jealous .. " Kirino joked " .. and we're twins .. I know Ran's beautiful "

" what's better than your best friend's face on a girl's body ? " Shindou joked

 _' if I told you my secret how would you react ? '_ , Kirino has hidden everything from the other eleven years ago , even when he went to work abroad he couldn't tell Takuto about his other life , he had gone away from all his friends to prevent them from finding out , but he couldn't get away from Shindou , during all the time he had spent away from Japan , he could only think of Shindou , especially in the cold , lonely nights ,

" do you wanna go to my apartment ? .. " the pinkette invited " I'm living alone .. we can drink and talk "

" are you living by yourself ? .. " Shindou laughed " and you know how to take care of yourself ? .. I don't remember that you know the basics of cooking "

" I've learned when I did an apprentice cook on a show " Kirino put his hands on his waist , if he cooked to his friend , he would find it strange , if he didn't , they would be hungry , he had to find an excuse , he was too accustomed to hiding Ran that the excuses were coming to hills when he needed to ,

" I lived alone for two years .. so I learned .. " Kirino explained " .. my sister cooks well ... she has taught me a lot "

" cook .. pretty .. plays football .. " Shindou said " why I had never seen your sister before ? "

" as a photographer and a heir to an advertising company .. you had to be more attentive .. " said Kirino " she has been and actress since she was little .. there're dozens of magazines and advertisements with her .. and Ran has already made four dramas "

" I don't watch dramas .. but I'll look for her on the internet .. " Takuto took a key out of his pocket " I accept your invitation .. I need to go home and sort things out .. give me your address and I'll be there " ,

Kirino wrote his address on Takuto's palm , watched as he got into his car and slowly disappeared behind the first corner ,

Without much thought he ran back into the parking lot and jumped into his car , his heart was beating so fast that his chest ached , his lower belly tingled and he could feel his erection hardening , how horrible to love his best friend , he hated being unable to resist that proud smile , bold eyes and melodic voice ,

" .. I'm the worst " ,

He knew he would be excited when he meets Shindou after all that time , but he didn't think he would reach this level ,

He didn't even know if he was alone in the parking lot , but if else there were the dark glasses so he would do his job ,

He started a bit embarrassed , it was his body , but he was in a public place , the slow movements over his shorts made him let out weak moans already , he caressed himself slowly as if he wanted to let his mind go , and that was exactly what he was doing ,

When he pulled his cock out of his pants and intensified his movements , he only thought of Takuto , he remembered the dozens times he had seen him shirtless , or even without clothes after soccer , he remembered that the two had been drunk after high school graduation , they had exchanged warm caresses that day , the next day Shindou remembered nothing , but Kirino remembered ,

" Takuto .. ah ... ah .. "

He remembered what it was like to feel the pianist's hands exploring his body , hungry , hot , full of desire ,, remembered when they were discovering themselves , they were fifteen , and Shindou made a promise to let it be a secret , yet it was incredible , Takuto had gathered his erection to that one of the pinkette's that day and , as his agile fingers led both to delirium , they exchanged a hot , slow kiss ,

The last memory made Kirino enjoy himself , he searched for the dress he wore earlier and used it to clean his hands and where he had dirtied , he'll take care of that later , he pleated the dress and put it in his backpack , tossed it to the back seat before starting the car ,

" everything happened ... everything we passed together made me fall in love with you .. " Kirino could feel tears about to leave his eyes " .. I know I'll never have anything more than friendship .. but I know what I might have ... Kirino Ran it's time to make you worth of creating

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Well I know I've crossed the line this time , sorry for being supper late minna ,**

 **So friends I said it before and will repeat it again , THIS FICTION DOES NOT BELONG TO ME , everything I did was translating it , I know I've said it already and even wrote it in the summary but I don't want any misunderstanding to happen , and as you see it's M-rated so if you don't like it , please you can just not read it , or I can give an advice you can just skip the unwanted parts because the storyline is really beautiful and interesting ,, actually I was a bit embarrassed to translate it at first but then I felt like just a typewriter :3 ,**

 **And another matter , someone had asked me at a message " why do you put your notes at the end of the chapter ? " , so I liked to tell publicly that I do it because if I put it at the beginning many people will ignore it and start reading the story , it's not that I'm very smart to guess but I can know cause I'm one of those people who do that XD , in reality I don't ignore it completely , but I just postpone it until I finish reading the chap , I'd like to let you have a comfortable reading that's why I do that ,**

 **And finally Soooo many thanks for the favs , follows , reviews and reading too my dear readers I appreciate it a lot ^^**


End file.
